


Illusus

by Beckendorf



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Reboot, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Space Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/pseuds/Beckendorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was one of the times that Spock was immensely grateful that he served amongst such emotive people, for there was no such thing as “Vulcan acting skills”. Certainly not enough to surprise one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusus

_Captain’s log; Stardate 2262.134 Author: Acting Capt-First Officer Spock_  
“It has now been four days since we last saw our captain, before he was kidnapped by the natives of Coruna IV. We have yet to establish the reasoning behind their actions since our own systems have failed to operate following his attack. We have switched to using auxiliary power, but are left without basic functions such as transport abilities, communications and engine mobility.   
 We are now stranded, in constant orbit around the planet's periphery whilst engineering attempt to find a solution.  
It has been a pending task for me to visit engineering, to assess the damage for myself, but I find myself somewhat incapable of carrying out a task that was once so dear to our captain.  I have every belief Mr Scott will have our ship fixed within the next few days or so, which may allow us to attempt to find the captain, and understand why he has been taken. Jim has now gained many honourable titles, and his name is known over a multitude of galaxies. The people of Coruna IV are, as one would say "on good terms" with the federation and Starfleet. Their motives remain unfathomable.  
I must, somewhat regrettably admit, that I find it difficult to function without the presence of the captain. It is not only because he has been my romantic subject for the better part of the past four years, but because his charisma and enthusiasm are what make the bulk of our ships character. The crew are listless and lost without him, missing the value of his command. Even I, with my meditation and training, cannot hope to provide a suitable replacement. As the time comes for me to report to the bridge for a no doubt painful Alpha shift, I cannot help but feel anxiety and dismay at the state I have allowed the ship to become. There is no amount of logic that can put my mind at ease, not until the captain returns.”  
  
Spock stopped the recording and let out a shudder of air through his mouth. He could only reprimand himself for the incompetence he had displayed over the last few days whilst attempting to command the Enterprise. His well-practiced Vulcan facade was slowly starting to crumble. He would have to endeavour to uphold his reputation, should the situation reach even more drastic measures. God help them all.  
  
"Captain on ze bridge." Chekov called as Spock walked out of the turbolift, but it was only half hearted.  
  
"What is the status of our current repairs?" He inquired, more specifically directing his question at Sulu. The helmsman didn't bother to face him to deliver his answer, and replied in a monotonous voice, empty & void.  
"The same they were yesterday...sir...and the day before that."  
Spock nodded briefly, before taking his usual space behind the two pilots . He couldn't bring himself to sit in the Captain's chair-Jim's chair. They were still orbiting the planet, the angle on the viewscreen changing constantly. It was a beautiful sight. If only they could visit it and find out what happened to their captain-but alas, the transporter was not working. Spock had not checked these claims out himself, but he trusted the crew well enough. Plus he knew he was not in the right mind set to even begin to focus on such things. His presence at the lab had been somewhat lacking.   
  
And so began the painfully silent shift, with most of the bridge crew electing  to use the time to catch up on sleep. Spock did not have the conviction to reprimand them. Even Dr McCoy hadn't graced them with his presence over the past few days. Spock decided it was because he wished to brood over Jim's absence in solitude.  
  
An hour passed before there was any action. Spock had been attempting to look at what they believed to be a virus affecting the functions of the ship. He knew he was a brilliant decoder, but Jim had been the best. That was when a member of security had arrived onto the bridge with the most comforting news they'd had yet.  
  
"Sir we have just received a shuttle believed to have come from the surface of the planet. The rest of my team are checking for caution. Where would you like to receive our guests?"  
  
The crew's faces had instantly brightened at the prospect of gathering more intel on the well-being of their captain-or, in all hopefulness, receiving the captain himself.  
Spock noted this and promptly gave his answer, despite his own desire to see the so called guests away from the bridge in case his emotions got the better of him. Plus it would do no good that the  _entire_ bridge crew abandon their spots at a critical time such as this. No, a compromise would have to be reached. 

"They shall be sent here. I will deal with them myself, thank you." The red shirt nodded and left.

  
There were expectant gazes fixated on the door, Spock's included, as they waited patiently. There was a foreign anxiety building up within him, as a flutter of illogical hope entered his heart and mind. What if this was the Captain? Or what if it was a native representative, to tell them he has been killed? Such casuistic thoughts plagued his mind, until the unmistakeable sound of releasing pressure entered their ears. A man walked into the room, bulky and hairy to the point where his face was barely discernible, only excepting the two beady eyes located at an obscure angle on the top of his head. The wave of disappointment was apparent; this most definitely was not their captain.

  
"I bring news from the surface-Spock Grayson-Kirk? Is there a Spock Grayson-Kirk on board?" The man had a raspy deep voice, and Spock barely recognised his name being called, far too caught up on his own dread. He frowned, _Grayson-Kirk_? Hmm, perhaps Jim had mentioned him during interrogation or whatever horrendous task they had put him through. After all, it was not the first time they had been mistaken for married. Spock had a compulsion to correct people’s assumptions, since he himself knew the improbability of such an event to take place between them. The Captain had made his displeasure for such a commitment blatantly obvious.

  
"Yes that would be me." He said, frowning. "Although I must regret to inform you that is not my name." At the mention of his captain's own name he did start to excite-perhaps this man would help them after all.  
"There is a document which the natives wish for you to review, I believe you have signed up for a DNA fusion?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I have no recollection of such a thing." DNA fusion? That was only offered to couples who could not conceive their own child. And what an absurd thing to bring up! Surely the man must know of the Captain's whereabouts! 

"Well here, your signature is on the sheet." Spock was handed a piece if paper, slightly crumpled by the large hand in which it had been delivered. A sudden fear crept into his stomach. What if he had signed such a thing and he simply did not remember?

No, that was impossible. His memory was perfect. Yet...he had found it somewhat lacking since the departure of the Captain. Another wave of disturbance struck him-what if Starfleet Command had been correct? What if a romantically involved command team truly was an impracticality rather than a benefit?

  
"But what about ze Captain?! What has happened to him?" Chekov said, getting up from the console to come closer to their guest, interrupting Spock's train of chaotic thought.

"He is waiting at Coruna for Mr Grayson-Kirk to accompany him." The man stated, as if it was common knowledge. 

"Waiting!? for what!?"

"But what about our systems? Why have they malfunctioned?"

"Why didn't the Captain tell us this himself?" The crew started to bombard the man (if he was a man) with questions, before Spock called for silence.

  
"You will be answered. First, I must inquire to the validity of this form." Spock said, before fixing his gaze on the sheet of paper, feeling far more confident than he had in the past few days after making his deductions. He barely noticed the flurry of movement in front of him. "The signature has been forged, as it has not been written by my original hand. The date upon the sheet dates to a point in time where I remember clearly that we were on Shore Leave in Aurora. Finally, I would not have signed my name as 'Spock Grayson-Kirk' since legally, that is not my name-"

  
"Are you sure about that?" Spock stilled, gently lowering the sheet in slight shock, and looked down where none other than their Captain-his Jim-was kneeling, striking a legendarily familiar pose ( what most would call "an arrow to the knee") with a small box suspended in his hands, a shiny object saddled inside.

  
Around him lay the remains of a discarded disguise. The pieces began to fit in Spock's mind. A quick glance to the side gave him the knowing smiles of their colleagues; and it was one of the times that Spock was immensely grateful that he served amongst such emotive people, since there was no such thing as “Vulcan acting skills”. Certainly not enough to surprise one.

 It had been such a beautifully thought out plan, down to the finest of details so Spock would not suspect a thing. He could only marvel at the effort his captain had made, which was soon replaced with annoyance at what Jim had made him go through.

“Spock?” Jim looked uncertain, and Spock composed himself, preparing to give the man an answer when the turbolift opened again and Dr McCoy entered the room. Regardless of what people said, he certainly knew how to make an entrance. 

 “Are ya done yet? Did the Hobgoblin say yes already so we can get off this damn planet?” He demanded, pausing when he saw the sight in front of him.

Spock looked up, “I am…yet to give my answer, doctor.” He said, his voice coming out rather unnaturally shaky. Jim looked like he was about to have a panic attack, and he could almost feel the anticipation radiating from their fellow officers. Spock fixed his gaze at the man in front of him, controlling all his thoughts. Then he focused on how amazingly deceptive Jim had been-convincing him that he would never marry, yet here he was having organised their DNA fusion, having faked his own kidnapping…and all hidden from Spock’s hawk eyes. There was no question about it, this was _definitely_ the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“If you’re worried about your dad-I spoke to him already, I got his blessing and everything! And don’t worry about the council-they said you deserve and they’re totally okay with the whole thi-“ Jim began to ramble (as he did when he was nervous), and Spock finally decided to put him out of his misery.

“I accept.”

“ng-what?”

“I accept your offer.”

“Is that a yes? Can we leave?” Bones said from the corner of the room.

Jim smiled. “It was never an offer, it was a definitive statement.” He rose to his feet, taking out the crystalline ring. It had been specially tempered to provide the maximum comfort for Vulcan skin, and there was a deep red stone set in the centre which had been native to his beloved’s planet. He’d paid a hefty price, but being a charitable starship captain meant that many people were willing to do a few favours for him. Now it was one of the most rare specimens in the universe (like Spock himself).

The ring was a tradition that Spock had never fully understood, until Jim explained that the ring represents never ending love, since there is no definitive end to a circle. Spock could feel his cheeks heat a little as the cool loop descended on his finger, immediately adapting to match his body temperature. His hands found his soon to be husband’s face, and in a matter of seconds their lips were sealed to the sound of cheering from the others (and grumbling from Bones-as was to be expected.)

“Jim this was illogically elaborate.” He said once they’d pulled apart, gesturing to the crew.

“Shut up you loved it really.” Jim said, wrapping his arms around Spock’s waist.

“Oh come on Spock, it was brilliant! You didn’t suspect a thing.”

“It vas a stroke of pure genius!”

“It was insane.” Bones said under his breath, upholding his customary scowl. Everyone knew he was happy really-his scowls tended not to mean anything these days. Unless he was in med bay with access to hyposprays, in which case people should run.

“Yes, I must agree the disguise was very convincing. I suppose I should have suspected something when you incorrectly referred to our combined name.” Spock said as Jim took his place in the chair. Just that sight seemed to give Spock a sense of relief. The others returned to their stations, and as soon as the order was issued, they were surrounded by the hum of the engines starting back up. As spock had suspected, majority of the crew had been in on Jim’s plan, and managed to give the ship the appearance of damage.

 “Speaking of which we have some paperwork to do-something about changing names and statuses, right, Commander Grayson-Kirk?”  Jim winked, and Spock felt his lips twitch upwards. He certainly liked the s

“I believe I am in agreement, Captain Grayson-Kirk.” He said, as they sped off into the deep and unknown recesses of Space.

“Set course for New Vulcan. We have a wedding to attend.”

And so it was, that Jim Kirk remained the only human to ever successfully surprise a Vulcan, gaining a husband in the process. 


End file.
